Normal
by Livin2LuvE
Summary: Shiho Miyano doesn't quite know how to integrate into a normal lifestyle after everything with the Black Org. Maybe she can count on a certain thief to help. Then again, she probably can't. ShihoxKaito
1. Chapter 1

**_Hellooooo! I promised a ShihoxKaito thingymabobber, so here it is! It's super short, unfortunately. But I'm thinking of making this a two-shot. Maybe. Anyway, Shiho might be a little OOC, so sorry about that. I hope this isn't too cheesy, and I hope you enjoy!_**

Shiho Miyano couldn't help a small, satisfied smile as she stared at herself in the mirror. _Finally_, she sighed to herself. There would be no more Ai Haibara. No more dangerous cases with Kudo. No more scares from the Black Org.

To be honest, she had no idea what to do now. The life she'd had as a 'child' had been exhilarating, to say the least. Now that that was over, she wasn't sure how she could integrate into a somewhat normal life.

_The date could be a start._

Shiho's smile widened a bit. After the Black Org had been near-completely caught and revealed about a year ago, she'd gone with Kudo to one of their laboratories and discovered an untested recipe to counter APTX 4869. The missing and most important ingredient had been something only a thief would know about: The Pandora Gem.

They'd decided the antidote needed the gem, and the two needed the antidote. The only solution was to enlist Kaito Kid's help once again to find the gem. The search took almost half a year without any turn ups. Finally, Kaito'd popped up at Agasa's saying he'd found a lead. It had then led to several misadventures for Kudo, Kaito, Shiho herself, and occasionally even Heiji.

During the latest one, Kaito and Shiho had been thrown down a tiny, foul-smelling sewer together while Kudo and Heiji ran around trying to find a man who'd stolen the Pandora after _they'd_ stolen it. In a fit of mild claustrophobic panic and oxygen deprivation, the two had shared several strange, out-of-character conversations. One such conversation led to a 'sort of, kind of _date_'.

It'd gone like this:

...

Kaito: It's so tiring to crouch. I'd much rather the ceiling be higher.

Shiho: I'd much rather not be here at all.

Kaito: But we are, because of Kudo.

Shiho: Hmm.

Kaito: What?

Shiho: Nothing. It's just that you know our identities. Isn't it time we know yours too?

Kaito: My identity wouldn't mean anything to you. I'm just a guy.

Shiho: In a white cape and top hat. Crawling through the sewers. With a first grader.

Kaito: Well you're hardly the normal first grader.

Shiho: If it'd mean nothing to me, why keep it a secret?

Kaito: I'd much rather reveal my identity to you in a grand, amazing fashion. Telling you while crawling through garbage isn't very amazing.

Shiho: Then tell me when we get out. Tell Kudo too, if he hasn't already figured it out.

Kaito: How about we...

Shiho: We what?

Kaito: *mumble*

Shiho: ...

Kaito: How about we, um, go out?

Shiho: Care to elaborate?

Kaito: You're so difficult.

Shiho: Like you're not.

Kaito: Go out, as in, a sort of, kind of, date.

Shiho: Oh.

...Silence...

Kaito: This is weird.

Shiho: How so?

Kaito: I'm asking out a first grader.

Shiho: Right. How about, when this is all over, when Kudo and I are back to normal, we can go out?

Kaito: Sure. It'd be nice to have something to count on after this mess. Now, we're at the ladder leading to the manhole cover. Just in case it leads to the traffic-filled streets, ladies first.

Shiho: Gee, thanks. The date is definitely something to count on, unless I die right now, in this mess.

...

Shiho chuckled to herself, remembering the conversation. She had no idea what to expect of the date, only that it would be nice to talk to him again. He'd be picking her up soon, taking her to a fancy restaurant she'd never even heard of. She wished they could just sit at a random coffee shop, and just talk. Just be two normal people, after escaping their crazy adventures more or less unscathed.

The doorbell rang, and Shiho turned from the mirror, opening the door to a crumpled, wind-blown bouquet of flowers. Behind the flowers, a disheveled Kaito Kid grinned sheepishly.

"What the hell did you _do_?"

**_That's the end! Did you like it? Review please! I might just put up another chap if I get enough reviews (:_**

**_-L2L_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back with a second chapter, like, three weeks later. Haha, sorry -.- But, it's their date! I hope you forgive me for all the randomness in here, cause I really felt it was necessary. Yes, yes I did. Anyway, please ignore the OOCness, and enjoy!**

"What the hell did you _do?"_

Hands on her hips, Shiho stared at her date as he launched into his fantastical excuse that only he could have. "...and the dogs were chasing after me because I smelled like beef and they'd ripped up my hang glider so I was completely trapped. They chased me into an alleyway and I'd slipped through an old factory back door just in time to avoid being eaten by the ferocious beasts." Shiho continued to glare at him, and he squirmed under her gaze. "Um, but I still got you flowers," he attempted for a charming smile, holding out the mess of dead, ripped plants.

Shiho rolled her eyes and invited him in to clean up, which he did gratefully. _I guess I shouldn't expect any more than this from Kaito Kid,_ she sighed to herself as she waited for him in the living room.

Kaito emerged from the bathroom with a brown wig and glasses, wearing Kudo's clothes, which he fidgeted with continuously. The two had no choice but to walk to the mysterious 'fancy restaurant'. Shiho glanced out the window to see light ran peppering the streets, so she grabbed a yellow umbrella and they left.

The walk was more or less silent, except for the pitter patter of the raindrops and the rush of passing cars. Shiho was never one for starting conversations, but she didn't like how unnaturally silent Kaito was. "You still smell like beef," she commented casually. Kaito looked up from his shoes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, you didn't have to sit in a butcher's kitchen for two hours because someone forgot to fix the clock," he retorted lightly, his hands in his pockets. Shiho crinkled her nose and nodded her agreement, at which he chuckled, and the mood lightened considerably.

They arrived at a busy intersection, almost to their destination, when a loud shout came their way. "HAIIIBARA!" a noisy girl called out as she hopped off her motorcycle. Shiho turned in horror at the sound of her supposedly discarded name.

As Sera practically flew to the pair, Shiho hissed, "Don't call me that." Comprehension flickered across Sera's face, and she grinned.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot your real name for a second there," she responded unconcernedly, not even bothering to act apologetic. Sera had been one of the 'important' people that helped Shiho and Kudo bring down the Black Org after she'd realized the truth about her brother. "Soooo," she drawled, her hands on her hips, "where are you going, especially with Mr. Unfamiliar?" Her eyes glinted mischievously as she took in Kaito Kid's rushed disguise. Shiho mentally groaned as she remembered Sera's tendency to appear out of absolutely no where and decide to tag along. Apparently, Kaito did not remember this.

"Hello, my name is Kevin," he introduced himself with an awkward American accent. "I'm from America, like Shiho is. We're out for coffee." He succeeded this time with a bright smile that Sera returned.

Sera clapped her hands a bit too excitedly and announced, "Well, I _love_ coffee! Since I've got absolutely nothing to do for the rest of the day, why don't I come with you guys?" Only Shiho noticed the look of _Oh-god-I-forgot-Sera-does-this-now-the-date-is-ruined_ on Kaito's face. Nevertheless, he cheerily agreed, even though she would've followed them regardless of their permission.

The now trio trekked through the rain with a barely big enough umbrella, a thoroughly irritated Shiho in the middle of two merry idiots. Sera's mouth ran throughout the five minutes it took for them to find the restaurant, and in those five minutes, Shiho silently seethed. She wasn't normally so easily annoyed, but her 'quota of patience' bar had been cracked by Kaito already, and was now being completely smashed and put through a grinder by Sera.

Finally, _finally_, they reached the mystery restaurant. It was a huge building squished between a bakery and a grocery store. The marble columns and tinted windows screamed, "I'm a damn fancy building with even fancier customers inside, so if you can't afford a limo, get the heck out of here!" Kaito strolled in with Sera trotting happily behind him, and Shiho could only follow.

The inside was, as promised, even more intimidating than the outside. The ceilings soared, with chandeliers dangling down every few feet. She couldn't help thinking it would be one of those places Kudo would go to and a case would pop up. _If it were, I bet ten on the chandeliers killing someone, _she thought rather sadistically. The lady at the counter spoke to Kaito (or, _Kevin) _and Sera turned to Shiho. Eyebrows arched, she gushed, "Well, _this_ is quite the place to have coffee!" Shiho couldn't help but agree.

A waiter led the three to a table when Kaito had finished paying. "I hope you didn't steal that money," Shiho muttered to him, too quiet for Sera to hear. He only chuckled. Their table was right beneath a glittering, over-the-top diamond chandelier that blinded Shiho whenever she looked up. It swayed dangerously above a delicate glass vase that held a single rose, placed in the middle of the round table.

After the three ordered food, no one knew what else to do. So Sera stared at Kaito and Kaito at Shiho and Shiho at Sera. In silence. It was awfully awkward, and Shiho felt the need to break the silence again. Thankfully, Sera did it instead. "So," she began, clearing her throat. "Kevin, do you like mysteries?" Before Kaito had the chance to answer her, though, someone screamed.

Shiho held her ears at the sound of the high-pitched shriek and spun around. _Did I jinx the case thing? _she thought in slight horror. Fortunately for her, no one was dead. But a chubby rich lady _was_ standing on her chair, still wailing through her overdramatic tears. "T-There's a rat with a finger in it's mouth!" she cried over and over again. Sera immediately jumped to the scene, as did many others.

Kaito took that moment to grab Shiho's hand (still over her ears) and pull her behind one of the thick draping curtains that framed a large landscape window to their left. They were heading towards the door. But, after spending so long with Kudo, Shiho couldn't resist being curious about the rat and the finger. She turned her head at the last moment to see Sera lecturing the woman and catching the words, "-Not a finger! It's just a piece of bread." _Some eyesight that woman has_, Shiho thought dryly, then turned her attention back to running with Kaito.

His disguise had all but fallen apart, and he was now only wearing the glasses. His black-brown hair was flying all over the place and he had a silly look on his face. Shiho couldn't fight the smile creeping along her lips. "Where are we going?" she asked as they successfully slipped away.

His expression held an annoyed look as muttered, "I dunno. Geez, I totally forgot that Sera's so clingy." He ducked his head a bit so his eyes were hidden from view, and apologized, embarrassed, "Sorry the 'fancy date' thing turned out so weirdly pointless. We didn't even get to my identity yet." Shiho just smiled, true and real for a split second before her expression turned serious.

"We can end the date for today," she agreed, then looked him straight in the eye. "But, next time, let's just keep it simple."

He gave her a laugh and nodded. "Yeah. Screw fancy restaurants."

**The End. :3 Hit me with the reviews, people! Did you like it? Should I add anything? Do you want another chap? Or am I horrible at writing these two as a couple? **

**-L2L**


End file.
